


"Leotard, Linseed, Lanyard" "No it's Leonard"

by stuntyrulz



Series: The Summer McKirk AU Extravaganza [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuntyrulz/pseuds/stuntyrulz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo is the long suffering doctor that has to put up with the cute barista deliberately spelling his name wrong on his coffee cup every morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Leotard, Linseed, Lanyard" "No it's Leonard"

“Coffee for… Leotard?” The female barista asked loudly over the morning crowd of the little coffee shop downtown. She waved a bit to make herself known.

Leonard let out a long suffering sigh and pushed his way to the bar to collect his drink. He took the drink and thanked the poor girl as she kept yelling out the orders over all the noise.

As he was walking out he caught the eye of the guy who always took the orders, he paused and gave Leo a shit-eating smirk before carrying on taking the ridiculous order of some teenager.

This had been going on for the last two weeks, ever since that blond menace had started working there. Leo had to admit he wasn’t bad looking with golden hair, a slim but toned body and rosy red lips but he had been spelling his name in more creative ways since then.

He refused to admit it to himself but the ridiculous names on his coffee cups actually lightened his mood. His nurses had certainly noticed a difference if what Chapel had told him was true. It wasn’t his fault he normally made them cry with his gruff manner. They were all just wimps.

\----

The next day it was ‘Linseed’. Obviously Cute Blond was running out of ideas and was now just settling for al least having the first and last letters right.

On Wednesday he debated telling the kid to fuck off but at no point in the twenty seconds that he was ordering and swiping his card did he get the chance. Besides Cute Blond smiled at him and that sorta took his breath away, even if he refused to admit it. Today the name was ‘Laggard’. Leo snorted when he heard it, obviously the kid was just showing off now.

He didn’t get to go on Thursday like normal; he’d been in surgery all day after a five-car pileup on the highway. No one had died thank god but as he finally emerged from the hospital early on Friday he decided that seeing his least (most) favourite barista would make his feel better.

It was only 7am and the shop was quiet, a few zombified office workers were guzzling down double espressos like there lives depended on it and some guy was sitting in the window with his hipster glasses and Apple Mac, nursing a latte.

He was slightly disappointed when it wasn’t Cute Blond taking his order and he quashed the pang of sadness when his actual name was read out and gratefully took his coffee and sat down at one of the small tables. He pulled out his tablet and began to flick through the days news. He was still riding high off the adrenaline of the night and wasn’t quite ready to home to his apartment quite yet.

He didn’t really notice how much time had gone by until someone placed a cup down in front of him, it was after the morning rush and he now reading the latest medical journals. He looked up and thanked the small brunette lady, he recognised her as the lady who normally yelled out the orders. He took out his wallet to pay her but she waved it off. “It’s from that guy over there” She said, pointing to hipster kid in the window who was furiously typing away at his laptop. He had his back to Leo and he couldn’t recognise him, maybe he was a former patient.

Leo picked up the drink and took a sip, noticing that it was just as he normally had it, placing it back down he noticed something scribbled on the side. ‘Lanyard’ was scrawled in typical barista handwriting.

Only one person would have done that, looking back over at Hipster kid he noticed the blond spiked poking out from under his beanie. Leo had been too tired and dead on is feet to notice him much earlier. Leo decided it was time to finally say that ‘fuck you’ to the guy.

Leo stood up and grabbed his stuff and wandered over to where Cute Blond Barista and Hipster was sitting. He slammed his cup down on the table and sat heavily into the seat, startling the kid’s eyes away from the screen. His look of shock and fear was quickly replaced by a wide smile, showing off his perfect white teeth.

“Bones” The guy said happily, closing his laptop and staring full on at Leo.

Leo couldn’t maintain his patented look of anger and annoyance so settled for a small smile in return.

“Bones?” He asked.

“Yeah” the kid said brightly, “Like a sawbones, you know a doctor”

“And how exactly did you know I was a doctor?” Leo continued, taking another sip from the coffee.

“You always have you badge on when you come in every morning and I have crazy good vision.” Jim said proudly, it was becoming really difficult to stay mad at the little ball of sunshine.

“Then why are you wearing glasses” Leo questioned, trying to catch Jim out.

Jim tipped his head back and laughed, Leo resisted the urge to lean over and kiss that gorgeous neck. “You got me there Bonsey, I’m long-sighted”

He raised his eyebrows at the nickname but let it slide, “So you know who I am, what about you?”

“I’m Jim Kirk, I’m studying English Literature at Berkley and I’m a Barista… obviously” Jim replied.

“A Barista? No way, _never_ would have seen that coming” Leo retorted sarcastically.

Jim laughed again, “You’re funny Bones, you seemed pretty pissed off every time you came in. You’re like a 40 year old in the body of a 30 year old” Jim giggled.

“First of I’m 26 you brat and I’m only pissed off every morning because _someone_ keeps spelling my name wrong on my coffee cup” Leo corrected, poking Jim in the chest.

“Oh come one Bones, that was just a bit of fun and seriously you’re only 26, I didn’t think you could be a doctor that soon” Jim said in wonder.

“I’m just crazy smart like that Jimmy” Leo said smugly.

“Urgh don’t call me Jimmy, my Mom calles me Jimmy. It turns me off” Jim said in disgust.

“Oh sorry, would you rather me turn you on?” Leo said, and where the hell had that come from, he hadn’t dated since Jocelyn. He was not about to start flirting with some guy he had just met. He made to backtrack when Jim replied.

“I don’t put out till the third date _at least_ ” Jim argued “But I wouldn’t be adverse to getting to that stage with you” He continued.

“Well let’s consider this out first date, I’ll take you out for dinner tonight as out second.”

“Fine. Meet me here at seven, I know the perfect diner just round the corner. It does the best blueberry pancakes”

“A diner Jim, really? I will meet you here at seven _in my car_ and take you to a nice restaurant. Wear something nice” Leo corrected, giving Jim a hard look.

“Ooh, I may have to reconsider putting out” Jim said.

Leo stood up and picked up his bag “Okay then, seven it is” He confirmed and Jim nodded.

He paused at the door and turned back to Jim calling out his name, Jim turned to look at him. “By the way, I don’t put out to the Fifth date just so you know. See you later” He called as he walked out of the coffee shop, smiling at Jim’s dumbfounded face.


End file.
